initial d: fan stage
by draken-crovax
Summary: baised off real drivers of the arcade game!


Initial D fan stage  
chapter 1: rise of the dc2  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on real people, who actually play Initial D. I am a player myself and good friends with most of the people portrayed in this story. I asked if these people wanted to be in my story and they all said yes. It is set in the world of Initial D, and the main characters may make the occasional appearance. but this is about the people who race in Edmonton, I hope you enjoy it. I also do not own Initial D.  
  
Local Time: 8:30 pm  
Location: Mt Akina, Gunma prefecture  
  
Dimitri sat at the top of the mountain. Akina's star attraction, the Akina 86 had taken all of the spot light away from him, but he didn't mind. He still raced hoping to make enough waves to bump heads with the youth. But tonight he was waiting for someone else he look at his watch impatiently  
  
"Where is that boy" as he stood there he could hear the faint wail of an engine. 'It's a turbo.' He thought to himself. 'Definably a boxer. might be him.' He stood as he waited for his old friend Jason to step out of his gc8.  
  
"Always late you called me like an hour ago" Dimitri said to his long time friend. Jason replied  
  
"Hey, its a long drive. So you best show some respect. Usui isn't full of amateurs like Akina here." Dimitri looked startled.  
  
"Amateurs? This is the home of the Akina 86 man, you show some respect." Jason just brushed it off  
  
"So any races tonight?" Dimitri smiled and said  
  
"There is always someone to race on mount akin..." He trailed off as he heard the high rev's coming up thru Akina to the base of the mountain  
  
"Jeez" Jason said out loud "They sure are trying to show off something fierce huh?" Dimitri had been a long time fan of Honda's and recognized the distant wail as v-tech engine's  
  
"Only one type of engine makes that kind of high pitch whine. That's a Honda, and there is more than one....." Jason looked on and saw 4 Integra type R's. Dimitri didn't look to amused. the 4 men stepped out of there cars and stood around looking  
  
"This is the place, we are looking for the speed star's you wouldn't happen to know where they are?" The man looked at Jason eying up his gc8. Jason replied  
  
"I am not a local of this area, you could ask him he actually lives here" one of the men in the back of the group called out  
  
"Come on Ben, we don't have time to be hassling with a stupid 86 Levin driver. It's the Tureno we want" Ben looked back and smiled and said  
  
"Thank you for your help" almost sarcastically Dimitri called out  
  
"If you guys want to have a race, then you can meet me at the top. I would be more than happy to race any one of you 4" Dimitri didn't show it, but he didn't like ANYONE looking down on his 86 Levin. The car that he put in so much time into tuning  
  
The one man who had been leaning on his car's hood for quite some time stood up and laughed  
  
"you wanna challenge team fire boy?" Dimitri glared, he was different than the rest. He had that glow that only the most experienced racers could see. The others had it but no where near as bright as him. "Oh you didn't know?" stated the man "The name is, Kennedy, and this is my racing team , FIRE. And soon all of Gunma shall know us. Irohazaka is a little too small for our liking."  
  
Dimitri looked on, shock was in his system but he wasn't showing it. "Irohazaka, that's the home of Team Emperor and they aren't slow" Dimitri thought. "These guys look pretty good. but I won't let them knock around my Levin. Not without a fight that is for sure" Dimitri stared on "so we gonna race or what" Kennedy smiled devilishly  
  
"Allow us the view of the course, meet us at the top at 10 pm, Ben will be more than happy to back up your challenge."  
  
1st Battle  
  
Car: AE86 Levin Driver: Dimitri Modifications: Sport exhaust performance comp, adjusted suspension.  
  
Car: DC2 Integra type R 98 spec Driver: Ben Modifications: Carbon fiber hood, tuned suspension V-Tech controller, Greddy turbo kit. HKS full cat back exhaust.  
  
See Chapter 2 for the epic battle :D 


End file.
